Pokemon Elite: Historias de tierra 2
by sekaisatoshi1992
Summary: Hiroshi se embarca en un viaje para regresar al universo que realmente pertenece. (Spin-off de Pokemon Elite)


Bienvenidos, esta es una historia que complementa los sucesos de mi otro fic "Pokemon elite" y esta basado en el capitulo 12 de Crónicas Pokemon "Celebi y Joy".

Capítulo I

Tierra 2

_Hace mucho tiempo…_

Un joven de cabello negro caia de rodillas sobre la fría nieve por la fuerte sacudida en el glaciar, escuchó el bramido de sus dos lapras en el mar que trataban de evadir los trozos de hielo que amenazaban con aplastarlos, otro más, esta vez un bebe, encerrado en una pokeball lloraba por ver a sus padres al filo de la muerte.

-Glacier, tranquilo… todo saldrá bien- le murmuraba tratando inútilmente de infundirle confianza.

En ese momento Ho-Oh apareció volando raudamente mientras usaba fuego sagrado contra los témpanos que caían sobre los lapras evaporándolos al instante. El chico suspiro aliviado, todos estaban a salvo…

_En el presente_

Una luz verde ilumino la entrada del centro pokemon del Pueblo Marion en Kanto sin que nadie lo notara y un chico junto a su pikachu aparecieron de la nada, después de un pequeño malentendido el chico se despidió del alguacil y la enfermera del pueblo con rumbo a Ciudad Celadon para encontrarse con la persona que llamaba por el pokegear ahora, de pronto la voz de la operadora transmitió un mensaje diciendo que el numero era inexistente, lo que hizo que sus ojos observaran curiosos la pantalla para verificar que el numero era el correcto y de hecho así era.

-(debe ser que cambió de numero y no me avisó, mejor me voy)- pensaba mientras pikachu se balanceaba en su hombro.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Hiroshi llego a su destino y no había ningún rastro de la niña a la que esperaba, mas pronto de lo que pensaba ya había pasado una semana y definitivamente ya se había rendido intentando localizar a su amiga, como último recurso había ido al centro pokemon a verificar el registro de entrenadores participando en la Liga Añil pero ella no estaba, ahí fue cuando encendieron las alarmas parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, cuando venían juntos de Johto pasaron por el laboratorio Oak, tal vez el profesor si tenía contacto con la chica.

A mitad de camino había recordado la amistad entre la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean y su antigua compañera así que pasaría a revisar, ya era mediodía cuando llego al gimnasio y una joven rubia le atendió.

-Hiroshi-kun, a que debemos este enorme placer- le saludo Daisy con evidente interés por la presencia de aquel joven en el gimnasio.

-venia a hablar con Kasumi, ¿está aquí?- respondió el saludo alegremente a pesar de no conocer a la chica.

-Por supuesto, está en el campo de batalla… ¿vienes por orden de la Liga?- pregunto curiosa

-en lo absoluto solo quiero preguntarle si ha visto a alguien que conocemos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba al gimnasio

Camino a través del largo pasillo con pikachu detrás de él admirando ambos los acuarios repletos de corales y pokemon de agua hasta llegar a un porton doble que abrió de par en par para ser ligeramente cegado por el reflejo de la luz en la piscina, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron pudo admirar a la sirena que estaba de espaldas preparándose para hacer un clavado desde la plataforma más alta, la vio hacer unas piruetas en el aire y entrar al agua casi sin hacer ruido de chapoteo, al asomar la cabeza la llamó.

-¡oye Kasumi!- le grito mientras agitaba alegremente la mano en el aire

La muchacha tardo un poco en descubrir quién era pero se impresiono al hacerlo.

-Hiroshi ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo desde el agua

-pues venia a preguntarte si has visto a Sakura últimamente- le respondió mientras se sentaba en la orilla esperando a que ella llegara allí, la niña apoyo sus brazos en la orilla porque no tenía ganas de salir del agua.

-¿Sakura?- el nombre le era familiar

-Enju City no Sakura- repitió algo impaciente el muchacho, la pelinaranja estaba rara.

-ah sí ya recuerdo, pero la última vez que la vi estaba en Ciudad Ecruteak, ¿de dónde la conoces?-

La muchacha se veía interesada porque no pensaba que se conocieran, definitivamente el mundo era pequeño, por otro lado el muchacho se veía extrañado por la respuesta, según Sakura hace pocas semanas había pasado por ahí.

-¿ella no ha pasado por este gimnasio?- pregunto conteniendo la respiración

-por supuesto que no, si ella estuviera de viaje por Kanto seguro pasaría por aquí- replico sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Hiroshi estaba aun peor, parecía que su amiga no tenía más información sobre Sakura así que prolongar la estadía sería inútil por lo que se despidió para continuar su viaje a pesar de la insistencia de la anfitriona de que se quedara un día.

Dos días después ya se encontraba cerca de Pueblo Paleta, repasaba la conversación con Kasumi en su mente una y otra vez, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera pasado por ahí? Incluso en la ultima videollamada le enseño las medallas y la perteneciente a la sirena distorsionada se encontraba entre ellas, algo no cuadraba, pikachu estaba guiando la marcha por la ruta 1, de vez en cuando se encontraban un rattata o un pidgey dispuesto a pelear, al chico le hacía gracia el reto ya que desde un tiempo para acá solo eran entrenadores quienes buscaban una batalla con él ansiando ser reconocidos por los medios, un rattata en particular tenía como cinco minutos persiguiéndolos así que decidió aceptar la pelea.

-evee necesito tu ayuda- dijo lanzando con entusiasmo la pokeball

Al salir el pokemon ya se encontraba totalmente listo para el combate, su naturaleza era muy afín a las batallas así que no tenía interés en perder, el rattata se acercaba velozmente con ataque rápido a lo que Hiroshi ordeno esperar y en el momento justo ordeno cabezazo frenando en seco a su enemigo quien cayó desmayado en el acto, al ver el resultado se arrodillo para acariciar a su amigo recordando como lo conoció.

_Flashback_

Caminaba algo cansado por el calor de la tarde y el largo viaje de regreso a la casa de las hermanas kimono, sabía que la menor no se hallaba y por lo tanto su batalla se pospondría pero ella le había dejado un regalo en su casa o al menos eso había dicho, al llegar a la casona de aspecto antiguo levanto la argolla y la hizo sonar con fuerza, sabía que hoy no tendrían ninguna presentación por lo que estarían encerradas adentro, pasaron unos minutos y llamó un poco de manera más insistente hasta que Tamao se asomo a la puerta para recibir al extraño, su cara de pocos amigos porque interrumpieran su descanso cambio al ver al niño.

-Hiroshi-kun! Chicas Hiroshi regreso!- grito por encima de su hombro y todas salieron en tropel a recibirlo y meterlo casi a la fuerza a la casa.

Las hermanas atormentaron al muchacho a base de preguntas, por lo visto él fue el detonante que su hermana necesitaba para comenzar su viaje como entrenadora, la prueba definitiva de eso era el dichoso regalo que su hermanita le había dejado.

-¿Dónde se van a encontrar?- le interrogo Sumomo

-Pues tenemos pensado ir primero a Goldenrod así que seguro la veré en el cruce entre esta y Ciudad Violeta –

-¿y se hablan muy seguido?- el tono pícaro de Koume no paso desapercibido para Hiroshi que enrojeció de vergüenza

-Pues… si, ustedes saben, lo necesario- el tartamudeo del chico no convenció a las hermanas

-¿lo necesario incluye mensajes de texto a la 1 de la mañana? La pillé una madrugada que me levante al baño- replico Satzuki severa, de las cuatro definitivamente era la más celosa.

Sus hermanas estallaron en carcajadas ante ese comentario diciéndole que estaba exagerando de igual manera que podían hacer unos niños de diez años pero ella seguía con la mirada inquisitiva en el muchacho que ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la pena y de aquellos ojos asesinos.

-da igual, no te vayas a propasar con ella chico porque lo voy a saber- lo señalo amenazadoramente mientras él agitaba las manos diciendo que entendía.

Tamao salió un momento de la habitación mientras las demás lo seguían interrogando y regreso en compañía de un evee.

-muy bien Hiroshi- le dijo llamando su atención –este evee fue capturado por Sakura hace poco y lo dejo para que cuando pasaras por aquí te lo entregásemos-

El pokemon veía con desconfianza al chico, por lo que vio Hiroshi era un pokemon de actitud rebelde así que imagino que no sería de agarrarlo y llevárselo, tendría que ganarse su confianza por lo que se levanto ante ellas.

-lo lamento pero no puedo- las muchachas rápidamente abrieron la boca para protestar pero el continuo- no puedo porque él no me aprueba como su entrenador, ¿quieres pelear conmigo primero?- le pregunto directamente al pokemon.

El evee asintió enérgico, no dejaría que un debilucho se hiciera cargo de él y ya había aprendido a no subestimar el enemigo, ese error ya le costó su captura por lo que sería cauteloso. Hiroshi decidió no usar a pikachu ya que la diferencia de poder era muy grande así que optó por usar a su pokemon mas reciente.

-¡ve taillow!- lo llamo con una actitud seria, definitivamente ese evee iba dar una pelea digna de un luchador.

El combate comenzó con evee usando embestida a lo que sencillamente el chico mando a volar a taillow para evadirlo, su contrincante creó una tormenta de arena para evitar ser visto, Hiroshi aplaudió la táctica y le pidió paciencia al ave, la ventaja del campo de batalla era favorable para ellos así que tenía que usarla, sin embargo, de entre el polvo salió rápidamente una bomba de lodo que impacto de lleno en la cara de taillow cegándolo, el entrenador al ver que su pokemon caía imaginaba que evee lo remataria así que le ordeno que usara tornado contra el suelo para impulsarse rápidamente hacia arriba como pensaba vio al pokemon saltar por encima de la nube de polvo en un intento de golpear a taillow, aprovechando esa oportunidad le pidió al pokemon volador que usara as aéreo directamente al suelo, éste dudo un poco antes de atacar pero al hacerlo sintió como arrastraba el cuerpo de su contrincante por lo que el impacto contra el suelo fue brutal, a duras penas se alejo volando mientras la tormenta de arena cesaba revelando a un evee totalmente debilitado.

Cuando la batalla termino Hiroshi salió corriendo hacia el pokemon desmayado y utilizo un revivir que tenía en su mochila haciendo que evee se incorporara tambaleante.

-entonces, ¿nos vamos?- le dijo mientras le tendía una mano sonriente que el otro acepto para subirlo al hombro que tenia libre –buen trabajo taillow, gracias a ti tenemos un nuevo amigo- felicito al ave mientras le limpiaba el lodo del rostro y lo regresaba a su pokeball.

-felicitaciones Hiroshi-kun pudiste domar al rebelde- exclamo Tamao mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y la pokeball de evee adonde después de un bienvenido de parte del entrenador regreso…

_Fin del flashback_

Hiroshi se incorporo después de regresar a evee para ponerse de nuevo en marcha hacia su destino que ya podía ver en el horizonte: Pueblo Paleta.

Eran ya cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando entro en la calle principal de aquel pueblo, al menos eso no había cambiado, transitaba por ella cuando paso de largo a un hombre seguido por un riolu y un pikachu, el desconocido al principio empezó a silbar sin conseguir respuestas hasta que en un movimiento veloz se paro frente a Hiroshi y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo sentó en el suelo, el chico estaba confundido y enojado.

-¿pero qué demonios le pasa?- le grito mientras se sobaba el chichón que empezaba a crecer.

Pero la respuesta del aquel ser enfurecido fue la que menos esperaba en su vida.

-¡podrás ser el campeón de Kanto pero sigues siendo mi sobrino! ¡¿Entendido?!- le grito mientras alzaba amenazante su puño y sus pokemon miraban con reprobación al niño que tenia la confusion escrita en el rostro.


End file.
